


Panther Shuri

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Disney Style, Fan Art, Gen, Panther!Shuri, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: Shuri from "Black Panther" drawn as an actual black panther.





	Panther Shuri

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did draw T'Challa and Erik as animals. T'Challa as a black panther and Erik as a jaguar.


End file.
